La maison est grande
by Ange-dechue
Summary: Sonfic sur Ron et Hermy avec la chanson la maison est grande de Kaïn


Il la regardait pour la millionième fois. Elle avec ses cheveux bruns en broussailles. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il voulait toujours mettre sa main dans ses cheveux et humer leur odeur. Aujourd'hui, un matin anodin au Terrier, durant l'été de leurs seize ans, Ronald Weasley avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Superbe dans sa robe d'été boutonnée jusqu'au cou et aux manches courtes, Hermione ressemblait à un ange.

J'ai pu l'temps de m'faire des idées

Même pu l'courage d'y penser

Tout l'monde a tellement besoin d'juger

Ben qu'ils m'prennent pour un fou

Moi, c'est avec toi que j'voudrais décoller

Oui, décoller sur son balai et partir loin dans un endroit où ils ne seraient que deux. Ronald ne voyait que les yeux chocolat de sa belle lionne. Chocolat! Son dessert préféré, jusqu'à maintenant, il ignorait que c'était ses yeux à elle. Non! Pas juste ses yeux! Tout d'elle était son dessert préféré.

Je reviens d'une semaine de shows

Le Quidditch c'est vrai que c'est beau

C'est dimanche pis la maison est grande

J'peux t'rêver en silence

Mais t'aimer sans l'crier c'est après m'tuer

Une boule montait dans sa gorge, brulante et douloureuse. Ronald aurait put lui dire les plus belles paroles à cet instant, mais une voix lui disait qu'il ne devait pas. Mais pourquoi pas?

J'pense que j'déraisonne

Quand j'te vois me regarder

Que mon sourire goûte meilleur quand t'es là

Que l'apesanteur nous prend dans ses bras

Si j'détonne quand j'te parle

C'est que j'oublie l'reste du monde entier

Elle le regardait! Elle le regardait avec cet air si timide, avec ses joues roses! Ronald n'avait pas put faire autre chose que de lui donner un sourire. Et cela avait coloré encore plus ses joues. Comme deux pétales de rose déposer sur les pommettes de la belle. Rose. Quel beau nom qui décrivait cette fille-là!

J'ai pu l'temps de pu m'écouter

De faire semblant de prendre mon pied

Pour que tous mes remords prennent le bord

À partir de tout de suite c'est mon cœur

Qui prend l'contrôle du phare

Dire qu'ils se disputaient avant, pour des banalités, à cause de sa jalousie et son orgueil! Aujourd'hui, ce matin-là, il voulait tout biffer ces querelles parce que son cœur ne voulait plus voir son Hermione avoir cette flamme de la colère dans les yeux. Il voulait qu'une autre flamme brûle.

J'ai fini de ramer contre le courant

De me dire tout bas de prendre mon temps

Enjôle-moi chaque fois que tu voudras

On s'enferme où tu veux pis on oublie la clé du cadenas

Il y avait pleins de pièces dans sa maison, entre autre, un vieux placard tout petit. Parfait. Il pourrait sentir sa peau douce sur la sienne rugueuse et sèche.

J'pense que j'déraisonne

Quand j'te vois me regarder

Que mon sourire goûte meilleur quand t'es là

Que l'apesanteur nous prend dans ses bras

Si j'détonne quand j'te parle

C'est que j'oublie l'reste du monde entier

Que faisait-il? Il se leva et, hésitant, les joues en feu, il se dirigea vers sa belle. Pourquoi? Aucun idée, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse.

J'cours à ma perte si je redeviens c'que j'suis pas

J'pourrai me dire que j't'aimais gros comme ça

Mais là c'est l'matin pis t'es déjà belle

Si j'me fous des lendemains quand tu m'aimes

J'me pète les bretelles

En effet, de loin ou de proche, elle était aussi belle. Il lui murmura à l'oreille de le rejoindre plus loin… Dans la cour.

J'pense que j'déraisonne

Quand j'te vois me regarder

Que mon sourire goûte meilleur quand t'es là

Que l'apesanteur nous prend dans ses bras

Si j'détonne quand j'te parle

C'est que j'oublie l'reste du monde entier

Elle le rejoignit. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son corps fluide qui roulait sous la brise matinale. Lorsqu'elle fut plus près de lui, il lui prit les mains et planta son regard dans le sien.

J'sais pas si ca t'étonne

mais c'est avec toi que j'voudrais décoller.

Sans s'y attendre, Hermione accrocha le col de sa chemise et l'attira tout contre elle et contre ses lèvres. Ronald ne se priva pas et prit le visage de la brune entre ses mains. Le baiser fut tendre et passionné à la fois. Leur premier d'une longue lignée.


End file.
